otogifandomcom-20200222-history
Aka "Red" Chochin
Original Form= |-| Christmas II Form= |LB HP = |Skill = Christmas Lantern |Skill info = Restores 2927/3587 HP to ally with the highest ATK. Targets deal 57%/70% more DMG for a limited time. (MAX/MLB) |Ability = Christmas Invitation |Ability info = 30% chances of inflicting Petrification on the enemy with the highest ATK at the start of each wave. |Unlock level = 22 |Ability2 = |Ability info2 = |Description = The spirit of the red lanterns that have long been an important part of nighttime food culture in Japan. Her lanterns are most commonly found in old-fashioned Japanese-style pubs and bars. Around Christmastime these types of establishments inevitably lose customers to their Western-style counterparts, which never ceases to anger her. Actually, somewhere deep inside she wants to see every shop go all out with Christmas decorations, but her pride in being a part of traditional Japanese culture prevents her from acting on it. And once Christmas is over everyone holds parties to forget the old year and ring in the new one, which always boosts business and puts her back in a good mood. |Skill quote = I'm the REAL Japanese light display! |Summon quote = Heyyy, come on in! |LB quote = Here's to good health and lots of wealth! |Acquire = ;"Holidays From Hell" : Limited Jewel Summon 15/11/2017 - 22/11/2017 : Trade at Exchange for 50 Mochi 03/12/2017 - 06/12/2017 |Info = Increases battle time limit by 33% during the "Holidays From Hell" event. The effect increases with the number of limit breaks. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) Summon rate increased from 18/10/2017 - 25/10/2017 |VA =　Rika Tachibana (立花理香) |Illustrator = Miyoshino (みよしの) }} |-| HW2 Form= |Final ATK = 7500 |Base HP = |Final HP = 7000 |LB ATK = |LB HP = |Skill = Halloween Lantern |Skill info = Increases skill DMG. |Ability = Red Lust |Ability info = Increases 15% of skill DMG of the 2 allies with highest ATK at the start of the final wave. |Unlock level = 65 |Ability2 = |Ability info2 = |Skill quote = More booze makes me stronger~~! |Summon quote = I won't lose to that pumpkin head! |LB quote = Yay~~ Bring me more~~ ♪ |Description = A spirit of lantern used at a flea market booth being preserved nicely for many years. She works as the banner girl for the Japanese pub, and serves customers equally by ensuring all of them have a good and comfortable time. She plans to secretly investigate the Halloween party and give suggestion to the symbol spirit of the festival "Halloween lantern," but she got drunk in the party and totally forgot her own plan. She loves saying "Forget about details, just have a good time!" as an excuse, but perhaps she only loves alcohol... though she knows it's just not right. |Acquire = ;"Record of the Spirit Halloween" Limited Jewel Summon from 10/17/2018 ~ 11/07/2018 Exchange for 50 mochies 11/04/2018 - 11/07/2018 Exchange limit of each event helper is 5 times |Info = Double Halloween Biscuit drops by 33% during the "Record of the Spirit Halloween" event. The effect increases with the number of limit breaks. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) |Bond = |Bond info = |Bond2 = |Bond info2 = |VA = Rika Tachibana (立花理香) |Illustrator = Miyoshino (みよしの) }} Category:Rarity: 2 Category:Anima Category:Female Category:Illustrator: Miyoshino Category:Free Summon Category:Limited Jewel Summon Category:Special Ability Daemon Category:Exchange Daemon